


A Highly Decorated Soldier

by Reeseykins



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Rimming, bottom erwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6060139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reeseykins/pseuds/Reeseykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Eruri Week 2016 - Day 5: Formal Attire/Funding Parties.  Levi gets bored during a fancy party and orders Erwin back to their quarters for some alone time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Highly Decorated Soldier

“Fifteen minutes.  My room.”

Levi turned and walked away briskly, parting the crowd of extravagantly dressed nobility before him. Erwin knew exactly what he was about, despite the fact that he’d offered almost no explanation for his demand.  He had to bite the inside of his cheek to hide his pleasure and excitement at the promise of Levi’s words.  

They were at another ball, this one sponsored by a particularly loathsome family who lived in Sina’s northern district.  The location was somewhat remote, at least as far as Sina went, and Erwin and Levi, along with numerous other guests, were staying the night in the mansion’s decadently appointed east wing. Of course, they’d been assigned to two of the smallest rooms, connected by an interior door that didn’t lock – the staff had said something about the rooms being set up for a family with children – but that turned out to be more convenient for them than they would ever let on.

Levi could never last the entire night at these funding events.  In truth, Erwin didn’t want to either, and actually looked forward to Levi’s sometimes petulant refusal to play the political game.  Thus far he had been on surprisingly good behavior, but they’d already secured pledges for funding from more than ten wealthy donors stretching out over the course of the next six months, so Erwin guessed that Levi had finally had enough.  

Exactly fifteen minutes later, and Erwin was crossing the threshold into their rooms as instructed. Levi’s cravat was undone and hung loosely around his neck, his shirt unbuttoned just enough to provide a glimpse of his pale skin underneath.  

“What did you need of me, Captain?” Erwin asked playfully, crossing the room to close the remaining distance between them.

“I was bored. Wanted to fuck you,” Levi shrugged, then reached up and wrapped his hand around the back of Erwin’s neck, pulling him down for an open-mouthed kiss.

Erwin pulled back just enough so that Levi would have had to stretch to reach his lips.  “Oh, it’s like that tonight then?”

Levi responded by shoving him backwards onto the bed. Erwin allowed himself to fall, trying not to smile lest it ruin the mood.  Levi didn’t take well to being teased, especially in the bedroom.

Levi dropped to his knees and ran his hands up Erwin’s legs, fingers scratching at the soft fabric of his dress uniform in a way that made shivers run through his entire body. When he rubbed the palm of his hand over his erection, Erwin’s head fell back against the bed and he let out an appreciative sigh.  

Levi unfastened Erwin’s pants and pulled them down roughly, discarding his boots in the process and leaving him feeling oddly exposed, still dressed from the waist up in full regalia, medals and all.  Levi, too, was still mostly dressed, looking sharp in his formal uniform, although Erwin knew how much he loathed wearing it.

Levi licked a stripe up Erwin’s cock and then sunk down, taking it all the way to the back of his throat with practiced ease.  Erwin instinctively reached down to lay his hand on the top of Levi’s head, but as soon as Levi felt it brush his scalp he pulled off Erwin’s cock and sat back on his heels.

“Hands down,” he ordered, giving Erwin an intense stare.  Erwin almost bit through his lip in frustration, his hard cock twitching involuntarily as Levi’s mouth hovered over it, waiting for Erwin’s acquiescence. Levi licked his lips, his small tongue dangerously close to the tip of his cock, and Erwin nodded, defeated, and fell back against the bed.

He would be lying if he said he didn’t love it when Levi took control.  In every other moment of every day, Erwin had to be in command – alert, thinking on his feet, planning ahead – but in these stolen moments with Levi, whom he trusted with his body and his heart, he could let go. It was the thing he treasured most about their relationship; he could just be himself, and know that he was loved.

Levi swallowed him down again, his small mouth stretching lewdly around Erwin’s cock as he took it in as far as it would go.  Erwin gripped the sheets hard and tried not to move as Levi bobbed up and down on it, purposefully tormenting him to see if he could get him to break his promise. Erwin could feel the tightness of Levi’s throat constricting around him as he deep-throated him.  Just when he thought he was about to come, Levi pulled off with a loud pop, his lips twisting in a wicked smirk as he licked down to Erwin’s balls and pulled one into his mouth.  

Erwin shuddered, the effort of lying still making him pant embarrassingly with need.  Levi slipped him tongue down lower, licking at the sensitive skin near his cock before moving even lower still to tease lightly at his entrance.  When he felt his tongue lap at his hole hungrily Erwin couldn’t hold back the long, low rumble that escaped his chest.

“What would those rich fucks think if they saw you like this?” Levi asked as he looked heatedly up at Erwin, he tongue pressing against his hole for emphasis.

Erwin couldn’t form a coherent response, because in the next instant Levi was devouring him.  He could feel Levi nudge his legs wider, allowing him better access, and his mouth was on him, licking and teasing him open with relentless attention.  

Erwin’s cock was painfully hard and wanting for touch as Levi started stretching Erwin with his fingers. His hands felt like they would burn scorch marks into his flesh – one pressed to his thigh, holding him in place, while the other slid inside him, alongside Levi’s maddeningly nimble tongue.

He didn’t even realize that he was begging for it, but he was, and as soon as Levi had him sufficiently prepared he was up on the bed in an instant, quick and powerful as always in every movement. Erwin noted hazily that he had divested himself of his pants and was holding a small vial of oil, although when that had happened he couldn’t say.  He bent Erwin’s legs back and braced himself against the underside of Erwin’s thigh as he slicked himself up with oil and positioned himself.

“Ready for me?”

Erwin nodded enthusiastically, unable to do much else as he waited patiently for Levi’s cock. Levi took it slow – despite having prepared him, Erwin wasn’t usually the one in this position, and he knew he needed time to adjust to him.  Erwin could see how hard it was for him to hold back, but he appreciated the effort as the pace gave him a moment to relax and focus on letting Levi in.  After a few moments that seemed to stretch on for minutes, Levi sunk in the last bit to seat himself in deep, then rocked himself forward ever-so-slightly, making Erwin gasp in pleasure.

He started with a slow rhythm, long strokes in and out, making Erwin feel every inch of him.  It was all Erwin could do not to paw at Levi – even like this, he wanted more.  His undone cravat fluttered around his neck as he picked up the pace, finally pounding into Erwin, and he thought, for perhaps the thousandth time, that Levi was the most magnificent creature he’d ever set eyes on.  

Levi’s name was on his lips, encouraging him on, and Levi responded with wild abandon as he fucked Erwin into the oversized bed, making it creak and groan with every movement.  

He couldn’t last long, not after all of Levi’s careful attention before.  Levi seemed to sense it, thankfully, and leaned down for a quick kiss before wrapping his small hand around Erwin’s cock.  

“Come, Erwin – come, _now_.” Levi ordered, and Erwin obeyed.  His orgasm hit him hard, and he came in a powerful spurt that landed with a plop on the fancy bedspread.  Levi slowed his pace incrementally, his eyes shining in satisfaction, and Erwin felt his whole body relax as Levi wrung the last bit of come from him.

Levi pulled out, his hand wrapping around his own cock to jerk himself off until he came too, intentionally angling it so that his come splattered onto Erwin’s uniform jacket.  When he had finished, he collapsed in a heap to the side, his legs still tangled with Erwin’s, breathing heavily.  Erwin thought he should be annoyed at Levi’s brazen disrespect but, to no one’s surprise, he actually found it turned him on.

“Bath, then round two?” he asked as he brushed Levi’s hair away from where it had fallen over his eyes.

Levi grunted in acknowledgment.  It wasn’t every night they had a big bed and a private room to themselves, after all.


End file.
